Shoes
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When in doubt, don't doubt the Robin-senses.


**Don't tell me you never considered this. Wally _has _to blow through shoes fast, unless he has high-tech shoes that are wear-proof.I apologize for all the mistakes in advance.  
**

**Disclaimer: This will be out-of-character, but only because I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Barely pausing long enough to tear open the front door of his uncle's house to keep from face-planting, Wally zipped across the ceramic floor and kissed his aunt on the cheek, robbing the chips from her hands and darting quick into his room. Making sure to spin on heel, his back pressing hard into his mattress and a grin lighting up his face as the springs curled around his frame and held him warmly, the ginger lazily kicked his Converse to the foot of his bed.

He chuckled warmly, laying there with his eyes closed to the dim light of the fixture overhead before he sat up with the pillows being his backrest, grabbing a handful of unhealthy and swallowing it down. Once the stabbing pain that came with swallowing the sharper edges passed, he set the bag on his nightstand and flipped the TV on, leaning up and bringing his shoes to his lap for closer inspection.

"Dang," he groaned, easily peeling the sole from the whole shoe, barely a breath of material keeping his feet from touching the ground, "I need new shoes again."

He poked around with the rubber some more, bending it and stretching it until his amusement seemed to have peaked, lifting him to his feet and over to his closet. He eased it open quick, eying the wall inside for an empty space. The problem was that there wasn't any. Almost every inch was covered in worn out, banged up shoes of all sorts, pinned up by their shoe laces with a tack to the white of the sun-deprived wall.

"Welcome to the family," he smiled warmly at his red Converse before spotting an inch of space between his white Vans and some black Nike Air Flight Falcons.

In a quick stabbing motion, the withering white laces suspending the pair three feet from the carpeted floor completely covered in discarded clothes that just hadn't been hung yet. With an inhale, his eyes sparkling and his grin sweet, he admired his collection with the same level of pride that a mother might give to her children while watching them take their degree in hand and wave to the crowds at graduation.

"My babies!" he dramatically cooed, interlacing his fingers over his heart and batting his eyelashes at the mass collection.

His dramatics were cut short by the ringtone he had specifically set for making him dart fast across the room and swooping up his phone in a move quicker than lighting.

"_You and me together, I said you and me right now… that'd be alright… alright… We're chasing stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan a-,_" Nick and Joe Jonas were quickly replaced by the chirping voice of the ginger's favorite bird, "Hey, KF! My Robin-senses are tingling… everything okay?"

Wally laughed in amusement, falling to his back on his mattress and letting the pillows cradle his head yet again.

"Yeah man, everything's fine! Just burnt through another pair of shoes; added them to the collection."

A small laugh sounded and the ginger could just picture the brilliant grin that lit up the blue eyed babe's face on the opposite side of the line.

"It's pathetic how proud you are of it," Dick teased, a ruffling of what sounded like the blankets muffling his laugh. "Anyway, you got a new pair? Wasn't that your last?"

Wally groaned a bit at the reminder, "Yeah… that was the last… didn't think about that. I'll have to ask Uncle Barry when he gets back to pick me up another pair… I bet you're the one who messed with my shoes in the first place! Robin-senses my a-…"

"I didn't touch your shoes, Kid Cocky," the ebony cut him off, a snicker to his tone, "I told you, I was having Robin-senses. Don't question the senses. When does your uncle get home?"

Wally narrowed his eyes playfully to the speaker by his ear, trying to swallow back a smile.

"Uh, probably… he's out with your dad-," he started, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Bruce isn't my dad, Wally. He's a surrogate if nothing else."

"Sorry… I mean. He's out with your… guardian… and they should be back about seven."

"Alright. Hey, I gotta go eat dinner alone. I'll call you back after."

Wally sighed, guilt piling in the pit of his stomach as he nodded and accepted defeat, "Dick, I really am sorry-…" but the line was dead.

* * *

The emerald eyes were torn quick from ICarly, a squeal stopping midway after spotting the nerds from Drake and Josh resting in the crowd as the doorbell caught his attention. Wally hurried to his feet, speeding to the door with a call of, "I got it!" with the strong hope that there would be a hot chick waiting for him outside.

When he opened the frame, he was a little sad that there wasn't a stunning broad with flowing hair on the porch, but he was more surprised at what was. At his feet lay a small inconspicuous red box topped with a sharp bladed batarang that was quickly set aside before he dropped to his knees and slid it open without hesitation.

An instant grin lit up his face as he pulled out a pair of Adidas Crazy Cool Mid, black with a red accent, that was just enough to distract him from the distant giggle that cut the air at his expression. Wally lifted his head just a little, eyes gleaming.

"Thanks, Robbie," he whispered, hugging the shoes close before picking up the batarang and going inside to admire the next addition to his shoe collection.

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
